User talk:Nightfern
Re:: I love it. It's perfect. Just give me a list of all the main, really big characters. Like, write them all down. Like this: 1. (Something) 2. (Something) etc. You get the idea. :) Thanks, --Midnitesky Re: Haha! Now I know what's going on. I like it. I was also reading about only giving the main characters pages. Maybe five or six from each story, and then keep the rest within another page. Like having a Clan page (ie; Mine would be SnowClan, SleetClan, RainClan, CloudClan and SpiritClan), and then adding them in there. And why would Midnite get mad at you? Did you do something wrong?? Holly Fire You Make Me Smile ♥ 21:35, January 4, 2011 (UTC) That works quite well for me. However, It's going to have to wait for me to do anything with it. I'm on my Wii, and even with a USB keyboard, it's really hard to type all the information. I had a rough enough time typing up the rest of Chapter 3 for my story, and editing my user page is pure hell. (xD) I understand now what needs to be done, and I'll take care of my characters tomorrow or whenever I have the extra time. I've got some school work to catch up on - being sick isn't any fun. Holly Fire You Make Me Smile ♥ 22:16, January 4, 2011 (UTC) New Page hey Night. Just wondering, would it be okay if I make a new page called Goldenflower's Family? GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 23:26, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: I'm sorry, Nightfern, this will probably be the last time I'll talk to anyone on the wikis. I'm leaving, but I'll never forget anyone on any of the wikis, especially all of you on here. But if anyone wants to talk to me, I have a deviant art account, so if you make one, we can still talk and stuff, but for now, so long. I'll miss you all! =( [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 23:36, January 4, 2011 (UTC) IRC Chat Let's IRC right now Night!!!!!! P.S.- You will probably go on IRC when I'm not on, thinking I wrote the message a couple of min. ago but right now (as I type) it's 6:45. January 4, 2011. GoldenflowerRaven and Gold Well, the page is about Goldenflower's family tree. It includes her kits, mate, parents, aunts uncles, and grandmothers. It will also have pics of the cats to give a better discription. Will you let me make the page? Or does it sound too hard to make? GoldenflowerRaven and Gold Let's IRC! GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 00:18, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Why not? Why can't I make that page? GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 00:29, January 5, 2011 (UTC) IRC Chat Nightfern, let's IRC now!!!!!! GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 22:19, January 5, 2011 (UTC) can i post a story? the title says it all ^ R u the admin? 20:53, January 6, 2011 (UTC) can u be my mentor too, so that i can learn how this wikia works? 21:00, January 6, 2011 (UTC) I asked on the page! 21:06, January 6, 2011 (UTC) IRC Chat I'm going to go on the chat. can i ask my questions there? 21:11, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Big Words to Say: Swiftfire Big Word Font and Color: Arial, Orange and Red Small Words to Say: The Cat of the Prophecy Small Word Font and Color: Century Gothic, Dark Yellow 23:07, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Ok, got it! i'm confused as to how to do it, can u make the page for me? 23:28, January 6, 2011 (UTC) i don't get it, what source button? 23:35, January 6, 2011 (UTC) IRC Chat Lets IRC! Sorry if I've been asking to IRC with you alot. I just love it!!!!!!!!!!! Your pal, GoldenflowerRaven and Gold I'm thinking about changing some if my kit names. Shrewkit will become Littlekit or Honeykit. Otterkit will become Rowenkit. Adderkit will stay the same. If you object pleases tell me. Your bud, GoldenflowerRaven and Gold If you want, Shrewkit (Littlekit, Honeykit) will die instead of Otterkit (Rowenkit). Your friend, GoldenflowerRaven and Gold Re: Question It's really easy, actually. I just re-sized the picture and re-uploaded it. I think that should be made a requirement for all images, something a bit smaller so that it can fit in the character box. Holly They Call Me Strike Queen ♥ 13:42, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Well, it would be different for me, considering I use Photoshop. All I did was change the size of the image in the properties section. However, since you guys probably don't use PS, you can just use the Windows Picture Manager. Unless you don't use a Windows OS (operating system, for those not computer savvy)...then I can't help you. Holly Jordan You Are A Dork ♥ 17:45, January 8, 2011 (UTC) important i'm not going to be on this weekend because of homework, but I will be checking up on sunday night hopefully. i know the rules of mentor/apprenticeships but midterms are coming up for me and i really need to study for it. please don't hate me, Nightfern! 17:19, January 7, 2011 (UTC) testing siggy User:Swiftfire/Sig}} 17:27, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Can u go on the irc chat? Swiftfire101 Re: Exactly! Shrewkit is a girl! Do you want her to be named Littlekit or Honeykit? GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 14:35, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Grrrr....you stole the name from me!! >:( Just kidden! I'm not mad at you! I don't blame you, Honeykit is a good name. Your non-angry friend, GoldenflowerRaven and Gold Littlekit will be a black and white she-kit. GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 14:52, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I just wanted to say "SORRY!" I haven't been editing in a very long while... I got finals coming up and I have like, six essays due Monday. So... yeah. Sorry. :( for sty 14:59, January 8, 2011 (UTC) IRC Chat Gulp*, can we PLEASE IRC! I'm sorry if I'm a bother. GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 15:00, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Did you change my siggie? GoldenflowerRaven and Gold So you know the code by heart, right? GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 16:38, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Great! Can you change my siggie? I want Goldenflower to be like...like Nightfern in your siggie. Can you do that for me? Thanks, GoldenflowerRaven and Gold Sure! Brownstorm will love a siggie! GoldenflowerRaven and Gold Re: She wants the font like "Nightfern" in your siggie. GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 16:04, January 9, 2011 (UTC) LOL- Fanfiction Tutorial I recognize where ALL of your "this is bad" examples come from, or at least originated from. It cracked me up, because nobody on the WFW would dare do that. xD Lol, I just wanted to say that. xD Oh yeah- NO SCHOOL TODAY! :D lol *random* Okay. xD I'll sign off now-- bye! for sty 15:41, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Holly's Got An Idea! Yep! I was thinking...to try and bring some activity back to P:I, because it's been getting kinda dead... I want to do a contest! Just for the fun of it, and the winner can have a special userbox or something. I was thinking, that maybe we could try and re-create a character from the actual Warriors books, and the person who has it the closest wins. Of course, you and I are the judges (being leader and deputy, respectively). I was thinking that we could do this every month or so. Because it's not only for fun, but, it challenges us! Let me know what you think! Holly Jordan You Are A Dork ♥ 18:00, January 11, 2011 (UTC) I'll miss you too! ='( [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 23:02, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I've decided. I won't be gone forever, just on less often! This wiki and WWiki are the 2 wikis I'll still be on okay? =D [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 00:14, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Question about posting chararts can I post them wherever, or is there a specific place I need to put it? and can you approve it when i post it? SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 01:54, January 12, 2011 (UTC) I posted it, can you accept him please? SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 17:11, January 12, 2011 (UTC) o ok. i did it. i posted the charart again. it should be under all pictures, as it wouldn't let me post it on the "Charart Up For Approval" page. it's the one that's all orange and red, with the caption on the bottom. Also, can u go on the IRC for a minute? SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 19:35, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Slideshow Check it out! I made a slideshow! GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 01:10, January 13, 2011 (UTC) About the darkening of the lines in chararts... How do you darken them in Photoshop? Because I used gradient to get the orange-red i wanted but it won't let me make the lines dark. can you help me? SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 17:55, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Contest Going by what I said before, I think we should send out an announcement to all members of P:I, and start the contest...hmm...maybe next week, and then keep doing it once a month. The character for this month, well, I'd like it to be either Jayfeather or Bumblestripe. I'm going to put up an announcement up on P:I's page now. Hollyfeather - Class Of 2011 18:28, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Ermm...I really don't know how to send out one of those mass messages like that... So I'm going to do it the fun way! Hollyfeather - Class Of 2011 14:25, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: I finished him, i will upload it in a few minutes. Can you go on the IRC? SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 20:10, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Alrighty. What blank do we use for evil warriors? I (dystanine) have started an Addertail on the evil rogue thingy, but he's not a rogue. help! Dystanine :3 CrystalFace :3 Eaglet :3 00:55, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Umm... Nightfern...? One of my classmates pointed something out to me, when he was looking at what I was doing... Did you notice that most of the outlines only seem to have one set of whiskers? It seems to me (and my classmate in shop) that they only have one side of their face that have whiskers coming out of their face. It's most noticeable with the kit lineart, along with the loner style. (XD) And by the way, I fixed my siggy. There should be no problem with it now. It's the same one I used when I got here. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 17:30, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Attention All P:I Members In order to bring back some activity back to the project, we will now hold monthly contests to test out our abilities. This month's contest will involve creating a character from the Warriors books. This will start on Monday, January 17, 2011 and will end exactly one week from the 17th. The two characters that you will have to choose from are Jayfeather and Bumblestripe. For any questions, please, contact the leader, Hollyfeather. Thanks! ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 17:46, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Flash is redone!! Yes, my cat as a loner is going to be put up shortly, go check it out in two hours. SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 19:38, January 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Set in Stone Thank you! I fixed it, but I spent an hour making that blue boxy thing. xD Whatevs. About the orange box, I think it's insanely ugly when the table of contents appears above the orange box... like... I could probably fix it, but I guess we can live with it for now. And the prologue has almost nothing to do with Set in Stone itself, but you'll see a chain when Burst of Fire comes out. And then Blowing Winds and Frozen Waters. *smirk* But thank you- that scene was hard to write. And I think you're the only one who's read it. LOL. for sty 16:34, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Lol, you fixed it? I should probably add , huh? xD Anyway... I'm going to lunch, but I'll be on the IRC laters. for sty 16:41, January 15, 2011 (UTC) OMG- one, look at Quakepaw's character page. Is that fixable? Two, I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN FOREVER. Three, I'm going to dinner, but I will most likely be on the IRC after that and a study session (final tomorrow... ohemgee). for sty 23:14, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Ohhhhhhhhh. Okay. NIGHTFERN'S IN TROUBLE, NIGHTFERN'S IN TROUBLE... lol. Anyway, peace out, hope it wasn't too bad lol for sty 23:17, January 18, 2011 (UTC) hey! Can you look at my user page to see if it looks ok? Also, can you approve my charart so i can post Moonshade with her dark mentor please? and lastly, can you set up Flashheart's cat thingy for me? You know like this for your cat: Nightfern. Thank you soo much and you're the greatest mentor ever! SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 17:51, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: It's fine. I remembered how to make one now, and I took care of it. Don't worry about deleting them - everyone makes mistakes. I just suck at the code... xD ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 19:44, January 21, 2011 (UTC)